


Right Place, Right Time

by Mattagross



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Background Maria/Tsubasa, Beta Read We Live Like That Girl Hibiki Saved in Season 1, F/F, Fluff, Hibiki has TWO HANDS and I love it, Love, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattagross/pseuds/Mattagross
Summary: Trying to figure out the best time to ask is harder than Hibiki thought.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its me again!
> 
> No trigger warnings this time, just. Fluff. Pure and utter fluff.
> 
> Also a copious amount of Gay but you're in the Gear part of AO3 you should be expecting that.

The apartment was unsurprisingly quiet when Hibiki got home. It was nearly midnight, after all, so Miku and Chris had probably gone to bed hours ago. The lights were still on, presumably so Hibiki wouldn’t be fumbling around in the dark, and there were some leftovers wrapped on the kitchen table.

Sighing, Hibiki threw her S.O.N.G. jacket off and over the arm of the sofa, making her way towards the kitchen. It smelled of pork – Miku made tonkatsu for dinner tonight, and not too long ago if the warmth of the bowl was anything to go by.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Hibiki to work late for S.O.N.G. activities. Of the three, she was the one who was most willing to go out into the field if it wasn’t an all hands-on deck ordeal.

Of course, Chris and Miku were occasionally called in for late shifts when Gungnir wasn’t particularly useful, but nine out of ten times, Hibiki was the one volunteering. 

Maria, in her mom-like wisdom, was the first to realize why.

\---

_ “You don’t want them out on the field anymore.” There was no doubt in Maria’s voice as the two sat over a cup of coffee. She was straight and to the point, which Hibiki appreciated, but… _

_ Fidgeting in her seat slightly, Hibiki reached into her pockets. _

_ At first, Maria wasn’t sure what Hibiki was doing. _

_ And then she saw the rings. _

_ “You’re right, I don’t. I admit I’m being a bit selfish but… if they don’t need to be out there, I don’t want them to be.” Hibiki twiddled her thumbs, staring down into her coffee. _

_ Memories of Chris’s body falling into the forest, of Miku’s sunshine being blotted out twice, still plagued her to this day. _

_ It was pure chance that the three of them were still alive to this day. Anything that Hibiki could do to make their fortunes better, she would. _

_ Nodding, not to Hibiki but to herself, Maria spoke. _

_ “…I understand. But remember, Hibiki – they can make their own choices, and can most definitely handle themselves if push comes to shove.” _

_ “I know, Maria-san,” Hibiki took a sip from her coffee, basking in its warmth. “I know.” _

\---

That had been weeks ago now, and in the intervening time, Tsubasa had been brought into the fold. As Maria’s wife, it only made sense for her to help with the inevitable wedding.

Plus, the story of their proposal was always a good pick-me-up. 

The two had held a joint concert for charity to help rebuild parts of the world that’d been affected by Yggdrasil’s growth. The stadium was absolutely packed and – for the first time in what felt like forever – _ no one died! _ No one got attacked! And in the heat of the moment, the black box weighing her down the entire time, Tsubasa dropped to one knee and proposed to Maria. 

Only for Maria to drop to her knee with a ring herself.

It was a gorgeous wedding, and that was the final push that Hibiki had needed to make her decision.

Now she just needed to find a good time to propose.

“The Ferris wheel…? No, Miku would see right through me. I could do it at Maria and Tsubasa’s next concert, but that’d just be ripping off their proposal…” Hibiki mulled it over as she ate the lukewarm tonkatsu.

Another day, another dead end.

After quietly cleaning her bowl, and turning off the lights, Hibiki wandered towards the bedroom; a part of her wasn’t excited to throw on her pajamas in the dark…  _ again… _ but that was better than waking her two beloveds.

In a sleepy daze, Hibiki opened the door–

“Hibiki!”

“Finally.”

A Miku-shaped object launched itself towards her, and Hibiki instinctively caught her, twirling her around. Behind her, in a flowy nightdress, was Chris who tiredly pulled the three into a group hug.

“You two… you didn’t have to stay up for me like this.” Hibiki felt herself being pulled in by Chris, her voice only slightly muffled by Miku’s shoulder.

“Well… um… You see…” And whenever it was Miku who started um-ing and ah-ing, Hibiki  _ knew _ something had come up. To her side, Chris sighed as they began detangling themselves from each other.

“We found the rings.”

… _ ah. _

_ That’d explain it. _

“We had a feeling you were planning  _ something _ with how many times you took on jobs for S.O.N.G. before we could put our boots on… now we know what that is, huh?”

Hibiki felt a sudden, heavy weight in her stomach.

Did she misread their relationship? Was it too fast? Were the rings not good enough? Did—

“And the only thing we couldn’t decide on is which one of us goes first. So, we decided to stay up for our wife-to-be.”

-they hate her-

“What—” Tears began pricking at Hibiki’s eyes as wobbly smiles began appearing on Miku and Chris’s faces. Taking in their faces, Hibiki knew what had to be done, and retrieved the boxes where she had hidden them.

Falling to one knee, Hibiki took Miku and Chris’s hands, and began speaking. “I know it seems silly, but… I want to do this properly.”

Gathering all of the courage she could, Hibiki took a breath, and continued.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask this since Maria and Tsubasa’s wedding… you both make me the happiest woman on Earth and occasionally the Moon.” Hibiki’s voice cracked slightly, a dumb little smile appearing on her face. “Miku. Chris. I’ve been given the incredible privilege to call you both my girlfriends. Would you give me the honor of calling you both my wife?”

“Of course!”

“Yes, you dummy!”

Miku and Chris’s voices rang out at the same time, the two pulling Hibiki from the floor and onto the, thankfully nearby, bed.

When Genjuro asked why she was in such a good mood the next day, Hibiki could only lift up her newly adorned hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write HibiMikuChris for A LONG TIME but never found the inspiration until now.
> 
> As for other things I want to tackle:
> 
> Other Gear fics are still being worked on, I'm trying to figure out if I still want to write my Hero Aca stuff... I'm thinking about that one.
> 
> As always, I'm @Mattagross on Twitter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
